Capítulo 11 - Las Crónicas de South Town (Volumen 3)
“Ha llegado la hora para un nuevo torneo mundial The King of Fighters. El campo de batalla será South Town, Nación de todo los Peleadores. Sólo aquellos tres guerreros que triunfen por encima de todos los demás, podrán llamarse los Reyes de la Pelea. Por la bolsa de 20 millones de dólares, el soberano heredero de esta reino convoca a los veteranos del combate de todas las naciones al Torneo The King of Fighters Armageddon, a realizarse dentro de seis semanas. Las peleas tendrán lugar en las calles de South Town. Todos los ciudadanos del reino serán testigos de la ferocidad de sus caballeros. Ojos curiosos confirmarán el resultado de los combates. La nación solicita a su príncipe. Por la bolsa de 2 millones de dólares, todos los peleadores menores de 23 años podrán participar en el torneo The New King of Fighters. Las reglas serán las mismas que las del torneo de adultos. Los campeones tendrán el privilegio de disputar a la crema y nata del combate juvenil. Este torneo dará comienzo de tres semanas. Su público, su Nación busca al Rey de los Peleadores. Esperamos su asistencia. Atentamente: R." Con estas palabras, el carismático multimillonario y falso mesías de South Town, Kain R. Heinlein se presentó en todos los canales de la televisión de South Town. Pero no fue solamente eso lo que ocupó los diarios y televisiones de la ciudad. El dojo kyokugenryu… El centro taekwondo de Kim Kaphwan… El gimnasio de Axel Hawk… incluso la escuela de capoeira de Bob Wilson… Todos ellos destruidos, reducidos a ruinas, y la mayoría de sus estudiantes seriamente lesionados. Aún los guerreros expertos. El viejo Axel escapó con heridas menores. El propio Bob Wilson quedó en el hospital. Por suerte (o por desgracia), ni Kim Kaphwan ni sus hijos se encontraban. Lo mismo Khushnood Butt –el desafortunado nombre falso con que se registró el inmigrante brasileño Marco Rodríguez- quien había salido ese fin de semana a entrenar a las montañas dejando el dojo bajo el cuidado de uno de sus estudiantes avanzados, quien no corrió con buena suerte. Lo que más sorprendió a los ciudadanos fueron las descripciones habladas de los sujetos. Aunque no había una sola foto, la gente los describía como criaturas demoníacas: Uno de ellos era un gigante con enormes cuernos. Otro de ellos un hombre de piel oscura, anormalmente delgado y con una extraña mirada, que se torcía de forma imposible cuando caminaba. El tercero de ellos, un ser con rasgos brutos, piel palidísima y una sonrisa diabólica. Y del cuarto de ellos no había descripción, porque ninguno de los sobrevivientes estaba en condiciones de hablar, por lo grave de sus lesiones. Pero una cosa era compartida entre todos: se comportaban como si fueran demonios… Varias personas descartaron las noticias creyendo que se trataba de un truco de la prensa sensacionalista, pero el hecho de que todas las descripciones concordaban, hacía crecer una sospecha aún en el corazón de los más escépticos… Un temor que se empeñaban en negarse a sí mismos. Pronto hubo testigos que dijeron también haber visto a los monstruos, en un caso de hacía apenas un par de días en Main Avenue, en que toda el área periférica quedó destruida. La Policía nunca dio su versión de los hechos… JEFATURA DE POLICÍA DE SOUTH TOWN La jefa de policía Ryan detuvo la grabadora, y ayudó al hombre sentado al lado opuesta de la mesa a levantarse, teniendo especial cuidado con el hombro dislocado del sujeto. - Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Hawk… Creo que esto ha sido todo. Axel había sufrido varias lesiones, pero gracias a su condición física su organismo tenía la resistencia de uno 20 años menor. Sin embargo, la preocupación y la tristeza se reflejaban con angustia en todo su rostro. Padecía de insomnio, según él decía, y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras la jefa lo acompañaba fuera de la sala de interrogación. Una vez allí, cuando ella lo entregó a otro agente para que lo escoltara de salida, el viejo Axel la asió de un brazo, con una desesperada petición: - Por favor, le repito sus señas… Como cincuenta años, el rostro moreno y como de un papel arrugado, los ojos pequeños, el cabello crecido y siempre hecho un desastre, luce como un indigente, ¿en verdad no han encontrado… lo que de él quedó? – inquirió, expectante. Pero la respuesta ya la había dado antes Blue Mary. - Lo lamento, señor, como ya le dije, por el momento nada. Michael Max está en el hospital bajo cuidados intensivos, pero no se ha encontrado nada aún de su… amigo... Sólo se ha levantado una tonelada de escombro. Pero si es tan fuerte como usted dice… No me queda duda que lo veremos pronto. Pase con la detective para que recoja las señas. Ah, y por la indemnización de su gimnasio, no se preocupe… El gobierno pagará eso. Vaya a casa de su madre y descanse, por favor. Axel se despidió, asintiendo con inseguridad. La agenda era ajetreada. Por todos lados gente dando vueltas con expedientes y contestando teléfonos. Era la investigación más dura que le había tocado a Mary Ryan en toda su vida como detective. Metió las manos en su abrigo y empujó la puerta de la oficina de recepción. Cerró con llave y se presentó de nuevo con su invitado. - Lamento tener que molestarlo, señor Mochizuki – le dijo al venerable monje que estaba frente a él. – Pero en esta ocasión necesitamos de su ayuda más que nunca. El anciano se levantó el sombrero y sonrió con severidad. - Cumpliré con mi misión de mantener a esos malos espíritus alejados de la ciudad. Sólo le pido que me ayude con sus oraciones. Mary lo miró con incredulidad… ¿Tal vez el viejo monje tenía razón…? ¿Tal vez la excesiva modernización de la sociedad actual nos había hecho presas fáciles de los demonios. Miró hacia la ventana de barrotes, imaginando qué monstruos acecharían allá afuera. - Tengo que decirle, agente… Que en mis meditaciones lo he sentido últimamente… Una gran fuerza oscura, una auténtica amenaza… En aquel lugar donde vive ese hombre, Kain R. Heinlein… Mary también lo sabía, y era algo que nunca había que descartar. De acuerdo a las investigaciones de Seth y su equipo, los demonios habían sido traídos a través del mar, por un hechicero llamado Ron, de quien ella sabía desde hacía mucho. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que ellos dos se relacionaran de alguna forma. Pero de cualquier modo, el reciente anuncio de su torneo mundial parecía estar de algún modo sincronizado a los múltiples ataques perpetrados por los demonios. Aunque quedaba una pieza más aún en el rompecabezas: Ese rostro, la chica que apareció en las cámaras cuando los demonios desaparecieron. También sabía sobre ella… Y sobre su grupo…. - Y debo decirle… Que esta vez es una presencia mucho más fuerte que la de aquel espíritu invocado por Abel Cameron… - terminó el shintoista. Mary se despertó y empujó los flecos de cabello para volvieran detrás de sus orejas. Se levantó y estrechó nuevamente la mano del sacerdote al que había traído de tan lejos, instándolo a levantarse. - Sí, lo sé… Buscaré la manera de hacer que mis agentes mantengan vigilada su propiedad. Su ayuda es invaluable, señor Mochizuki… Ya sabe que haremos todo por compensarle su apoyo a la… seguridad de South Town – se despidió la agente, en un intento por racionalizar la solicitud de exorcismo que acababa de hacer. Sokaku sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes naturales, y le palmeó el hombro con afecto. - Lo sé. Mi clan confía en usted, señorita… Agradeceremos mucho la instalación de esos dos nuevos templos equipados en la ciudad. El chamán pronunció unas palabras en extraño ritmo, hizo un pase de manos frente a la jefa de policía, y se fue arrojando sal por todas las oficinas. Mary suspiró y se recargó en la puerta… Ahora hasta los Ikari estarían involucrados… Tenía aún vivos los tremendos recuerdos de su pueblo destruido en aquella detonación en el año 2000. Por suerte, esta vez contaría con el apoyo de Sokaku, el mejor exorcista del mundo. Ella sólo tendría que preocuparse por mantener la seguridad de la ciudad. Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría si no podía ni siquiera mantener la seguridad en sí misma? Si tan sólo… Él estuviera aquí… SOUTH TOWN’S TRAIN STATION Para cuando el ferrocarril arribó a la estación, el Lobo Salvaje ya había llegado a pie. Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía. Había solicitado al maquinista bajarlo 20 kilómetros atrás, y aún así se las arregló para llegar antes. Una leyenda regresaba a South Town luego de un viaje de 1 año por casi todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos. Terry alzó la mirada para sentir el sofocante sol que tanto amaba de su ciudad. Había aprendido tanto este último año… Ese año sin Rock. Luego de que su pupilo tomara la decisión de quedarse en South Town a entrenar con ese demonio bien vestido que era Heinlein, Terry aceptó respetar la elección de él y hacer lo que mejor sabía: Seguir adelante. Por supuesto que había echado menos la compañía de su protegido, pero al menos sabía que durante ese año Kain no intentaría nada arriesgado, so pena de perder la poca confianza que había ganado de su sobrino. Es por eso que Terry se dio una vuelta por los Estados Unidos, convertido de nuevo en un Lobo Solitario, para conocer nuevos rivales y mantener afilados sus colmillos. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver. Extrañaba las calles, el Pao Pao Café, a sus viejos amigos… Los consejos del maestro Tung, e incluso a esa rubia que no había logrado domarlo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a descansar un poco los pies y a tener una buena comida en Mac’s, esa vieja cafetería que frecuentaba desde que vivía junto con su hermano y Jeff… Pero tan pronto comenzaba su sándwich, encontró un anuncio interesante en la televisión, aquel aparato que podía pasar meses y meses sin mirar… DOJO KYOKUGENRYU A las puertas de lo que antes había sido su gimnasio, Butt estaba arrodillando, llorando y estrellando la frente contra el suelo. - Fue ese tipo… el destructor de gimnasios… - decía el último de sus estudiantes, un púber flacucho y de anteojos, que no pasaba de la cinta blanca. – Ese maniático… ¡Acabó con todos los estudiante del dojo! “¡Maldita sea mi suerte!”, se decía a sí mismo el trágico sensei. “Estoy de nuevo en bancarrota, y lo peor de todo… ¡Con mis estudiantes lesionados, ni siquiera podremos participar en el torneo que se acaba de anunciar…! ¡El Señor Karate va a matarme…!” Su pequeño amigo se compadecía, palmeándole un hombro tratando de animarle. Entonces, en un arranque de furia, Butt se arrancó el pelo de sus patillas. Y se levantó, furioso, con los ojos saltando de desesperación. - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Esto no se quedará así…! ¡Debo encontrar a ese sujeto, y patearle el trasero! ¡Y así restablecer nuestro honor…! Con furia tomó a su estudiante de la mano, y se dio la vuelta para correr en busca del truhán que había acabado con su patrimonio… Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con dos figuras conocidas frente a él. - ¡¿E-eh…?! - Señor Butt – se presentó uno. Pero Butt echaba vapor por las fosas de su nariz. Se adelantó frente al fornido sujeto, y tomándolo del hombro le apartó de su camino para seguir su búsqueda. - Disculpe, amigo. Tengo una afrenta que desfacer… Pero el imponente luchador le echó un grito más. - Y le apoyaré totalmente su búsqueda de justicia – le contestó – pero antes que eso, creo que hay que reparar el daño que ha causado a su patrimonio, ¿no lo cree? Butt alzó una ceja, interesado, y se detuvo en seco. - ¿S… sí…? ¡¿Algo más importante que EL HONOR DEL KARATE KYOKUGENRYU?! El hombre con cabeza de águila aseguró: - Usted no ha sido derrotado, Butt. Sólo la fama de su gimnasio. Lo más importante es recuperarla. Así que le invito a ingresar al nuevo torneo con nosotros dos – terminó Tizoc. Butt se dio la vuelta, cada vez más interesado. - Pues… Cierto, si eso atraerá nuevos estudiantes… Además… ¡¡Son 20 millones de Dólares!! - Ja ja, así es, amigo mío. – Dijo el mexicano, pasándole su grueso brazo por detrás de los hombros. – Yo, el gran Tizoc, que estoy relanzando mi carrera de luchador, también necesito ese dinero. Pero además de eso, debo hacer lo correcto y demostrarle a todos los niños que todos podemos colaborar para hacer la justicia… Así que confíe en mí para atrapar a ese derribagimnasios que todos dicen. Butt asintió dos veces, con las lágrimas aún en su rostro… - Gracias por su oportunidad, señor Tizoc… - pero de repente avistó al otro sujeto. – Eh, sí, pero… ¿Y él? Un macho de pelo largo y con viejas y raídas ropas de montañés estaba de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la nada. - Ah, él… Bueno, tuve la suerte de encontrarlo por mi camino. Aquella chica pirata con la que participamos la última vez es casi imposible localizarla… Quién sabe si ella y su tropa están perdidos en el triángulo de las Bermudas… Y como usted y él eran los dos últimos grandes peleadores que quedaban en la ciudad, lo que debemos hacer es unir fuerzas, ¿no lo cree? - Ah… Sí, desde luego – aceptó Butt. Y luego se dirigió hacia el tercer concursante – Oye, tú… Futaba te llamas, ¿verdad? ¿Tus ojos ya están recuperados? ¿O quieres el dinero para pagar la operación. Porque si no ves, no nos sirves… Gato bufó y se volteó ligeramente, con una mirada de furia. Tenía los ojos cerrados. - Puedo pelear perfectamente. – amenazó. –Quédense ustedes con sus monedas. Yo tengo cuentas que arreglar de la última vez. - Bueno, ¡entonces serán 10 millones para cada uno! ¡¡El Equipo Garou está aquí!! – aulló Butt. 'PARQUE KAPHWAN ' Kim Kaphwhan paseaba por el suelo de cemento de su viejo parque de entrenamiento, y miraba hacia los edificios, totalmente derrumbados, con aire melancólico. - ¡Qué suerte tengo de encontrarte, Kim! – le dijo Terry Bogard, palmeándole el hombro con energía. – Apenas me voy enterando del torneo que habrá en un mes! Kim no respondía. Continuaba solamente observando los destrozos de su gimnasio. - Hey, Kim, dime, ¿ya tienes un equipo? Kaphwan giró su cabeza un par de milímetro hacia él, y contestó sin inmutarse: - No participaré. Recibí mi invitación hace más de seis meses, pero con lo que le acaba de pasar a mi gimnasio, no podré descansar hasta que haga justicia. - ¿Invitación? ¿Entonces sólo se puede entrar por invitación? - No, no es así. El torneo es abierto, pero Kain le envió invitaciones a quienes quería que no faltaran. – contestó Kim, mesándose el cabello. – De hecho, nosotros supimos del torneo mucho antes… A todos los demás les debe haber caído de sorpresa. Probablemente Kain ni siquiera quería que participaran, no les dio mucho tiempo de prepararse. Terry sonrió con ironía. Era claro que Kain no quería verlo por sus dominios… - De cualquier modo, no tenía interés en participar. – continuó Kim, dando la vuelta para caminar por donde solían estar los maniquíes de entrenamiento. – Ahora la fama de mi dojo recae en mis estudiantes, yo no tengo nada que demostrar. - ¿Entonces Chae y May Lee estarán en el torneo? – preguntó Terry, viendo su oportunidad. - Estás desinformado, Terry. – lo desairó Kim. – Chae Lim está en Korea, preparando a los seleccionados nacionales para las olimpiadas juveniles. May Lee está en un escuadrón con Ai, Yuki y Atomic Guy, actualmente le presentan resistencia a Super Geon en Vietnam. Estoy tan orgulloso de ellas… Terry sentía que las oportunidades se le escapaban. La ciudad se había quedado sin héroes, ¿Qué había de todos sus viejos amigos? - Bueno, entonces Bob está lastimado, Bash se retiró hace tiempo Hon y… “doña ya sabes quién” están de trabajo… ¿Qué has sabido de Duck? - Ha tenido mucho éxito en su actual faceta de artista de rap-reggae acústico, dice que ya no necesita las peleas. Ah, pero se sigue paseando por el pueblo. Apenas anteayer lo vi en un amistoso de basketball con Lucky Glauber. - Bueno, bueno… ¿Y qué hay de los chicos del club Real Bout? - Recibieron su invitación también. Y ya sabes lo amigos que son… Van a entrar haciendo equipo. Las posibilidades se agotaban. - Bueno… Big Bear, Hwa Jai, ¿qué has sabido de ellos? - Te lo dije: Mi sistema da resultados. Bear volvió a Australia y vive en un camper, pesca y caza su propia comida. A veces asiste a las escuelas primarias a dar pláticas sobre civilidad. Hwa hizo buenas inversiones y ahora es figura de una línea de zapatos deportivos; 20 millones no es mucho para él, además de que ya no entra a torneos que no sean de Muay Thay exclusivamente. Choi y Chang tienen una tienda de abarrotes en Korea, por si lo preguntas. - Y, los chicos nuevos… ¿el alumno de Ryo, Tizoc, aquel boxeador chino, la chica pirata aquella con la que…? - Me enteré de que todos ellos entrarán juntos al torneo. – concluyó Kim. Terry estrelló su puño contra uno de los destrozados muros. Aquello agotaba todas sus posibilidades… Inmediatas. Su hermano se había retirado con Mai a un bosque secreto, donde tenían su guarida ninja y entrenaron por mucho tiempo al joven Hokutomaru. Joe tenía su colegio de artes marciales en Tailandia. Sin embargo, era un torneo mundial… Nada le decía que no era posible que ellos hubieran recibido invitaciones y estuvieran preparados para el torneo. Pero si ese hubiera el caso, ¿por qué nadie se había comunicado con él? - Dame un momento, Kim… Terry salió corriendo en busca de un teléfono público. Luego de esperar a que una ancianita terminara de hablar por más de 20 minutos, puedo comunicarse con Joe. - ¡¡Ahh, Terry Bogard!! – lo saludó Joe Higashi, con alegría. - ¡¡Tantos años sin saber de ti, amigo!! Terry se alegró y se avergonzó al mismo tiempo… Joe tenía razón, durante todo ese tiempo se había enfocado totalmente en su entrenamiento, y apenas había pensado en ponerse en contacto con ninguno de ellos. - ¿Qué hay, Joe? ¿Estás enterado del nuevo torneo en South Town? - Desde hace mucho amigo. Andy, Mai y yo vamos a entrarle, queremos revivir los viejos tiempos. – contestó, sin embacho. - ¡¿Eh-eh… Mai?! – dijo Terry. - Claro, Mai Shiranui. Eh… ¿No estabas enterado del torneo? - No hasta esta semana, Joe… ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! - Amigo, ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo? Es casi imposible localizarte estando en Estados Unidos, ahora imagínate en Tailandia. Ni siquiera me hiciste caso cuando te sugerí que abrieras una cuenta en facebook… Por suerte Dios Mai sí está al día. Gracias ella me he podido comunicar con Andy. Terry cerró los ojos, afligido, y se apretó con los dedos la parte superior de la nariz… - Bueno… Gracias, Joe… - comenzó a despedirse. - ¡Terry! – le dijo Joe. - ¡No me digas que no tienes equipo! - Eh… Estoy en eso. – contestó Terry, tratando de disimular. - Oye, oye, no te enojes, ¿okey? – intentó Joe calmarlo. – No ha sido nada personal, créeme… Seguimos siendo amigos. - Lo sé, Joe – se disculpó Terry. E intentó rápido cambiar de tema. – Bueno, y cuéntame… ¿Cómo ha ido el dojo? - Ah, eso es otra cosa, Terry. Mi estudiante estrella, Kuan, se muere por entrar al torneo juvenil. Lástima que según ella no hay nadie suficientemente bueno para formar equipo con ella. Si no se decide pronto, no podrá participar; y es una lástima porque… Una luz se encendió en la mente de Terry. - ¿Torneo juvenil? ¡Dame un momento, Joe! Terry regresó corriendo a donde estaba Kim Kaphwan. - Oye, Kim… Así que dices que quieres que tus estudiantes representen a tu dojo en el torneo, ¿verdad…? - Así es – respondió el melancólico taekowndoee – y los muchachos están ansiosos por participar. - ¿Y ya tienen a un tercer miembro para su equipo? – preguntó Terry, cada vez más entusiasmado. - Equipos… Los dos se han separado cada vez más con el tiempo… Ahora se ven a sí mismos como rivales. - Ya veo – agregó Terry, pensando que sería mayor su oportunidad. - ¿Entonces ya tienen equipo? - Sobre Hwan, la verdad no tengo idea. Él es un rebelde… Pero aún así es buen chico. – contestó Kim. – Creo que todavía anda buscando un equipo, pero no sé dónde pueda estar. Y Hoon… bueno, él y Hotaru han estado entrenando con Jhun este último año. Quieren entrar al torneo para ver si se encuentran con Rock. Y de hecho, creo que están muy preocupados de no haber encontrado aún a un tercer miembro para su equipo… Terry conocía bien la historia. Hacía un tiempo que había habido un torneo juvenil por equipos –del cual no recuerda al patrocinador, por cierto-, y Terry había reunido a Jae Hoon y Hotaru con Rock. Los chicos se volvieron grandes amigos desde la infancia… Hasta que Kain intervino y cambió todo. Era muy comprensible que buscaran reunirse con su otrora aprendiz. - Kim… ¿Recuerdas el favor que te hice hace unos años, de prestarte a Rock para el torneo? – dijo entonces Terry, sin cortapisas. - Desde luego, Terry… ¿En qué piensas ahora? - Sólo pedirte un gran favor. Verás, tengo a un amigo al habla… Sin oponer mucha resistencia, Kim acompañó a Terry al teléfono. Muy pronto, el lobo comenzaría a afilar sus colmillos para buscar a su próxima presa… Categoría:Ciclo de South Town